The proposed work involves the chemical characterization of oxidized intermediates in peroxidase and catalase reactions, studies on the mechanism of enzymatic halogenation reactions and a comparison of the active sites of chloroperoxidase and the P-450 cytochromes. Studies on pyruvate oxidase include and examination of the rate limiting step in the overall reaction which responds to lipid activation.